


Before the Madness Kicks In

by dinah95



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A rescue fic, F/M, No Spoilers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), short but damn I need some happiness after IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Vision gets her out just as her hope is fading.





	Before the Madness Kicks In

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. Infinity War kicked me in the heart. I have a bunch of stuff I plan to put up that isn’t related to IW at all. Because I just need to be happy, dammit. And so do Vision and Wanda.

He sees her, upper body bound in a strait jacket, neck strapped with a thick collar that flickers in time with the throbbing pulse beneath her jaw. Her eyes are closed, her jaw clenched, and her hair staticky from her repressed magic. She bites her lip suddenly, twitches, and cries out when she is shocked by the collar. 

Blind rage wells in him, his metaphorical heart suddenly exploding in his chest, his body going hot. They dare treat her like this. They take the most precious thing from him and lock her up like an animal. Less than an animal, because humans so often assigned them rights. Like a freak, like a dangerous, misunderstood side-show attraction.

“Wanda,” his voice is heavy with anger and horror. 

Her hazel eyes slip open slowly. They are full of demons. When they focus on him, she doesn’t look surprised. 

“Oh, it’s you again.” He steps closer, phases through the glass keeping him from her. Her voice is so hoarse that it hurts him to listen to her. It sounds as if she's swallowed gravel.

“Wanda, I’m here to get you out.”

She scoffs, chokes, lower lip trembling. “Don’t lie to me like that. Why is my own mind doing this to me?” She looks at him, but seems to see right through. Tears well up in her bloodshot eyes, spilling over. Her skin is rough and peeling, as if no one has washed it in months. As if she has been left uncared for, untouched by a single caring hand.

He cups her cheek, feels her sudden inhale against his skin. 

“Oh, Vizh. Please, is this real?” She shifts towards his touch, crying out once more when the collar emits another shock. “Get it off me! Please Vizh! Please!” Her eyes are huge and pleading, her words desperate. He has never been able to deny her anything, and this is a command he is eager to follow. He reaches to her neck, determined and furious. He phases the metal band off, lets it clang to the floor. He winces sympathetically at the raw state of her neck, the blood from the prongs that dug in, the electrical burns that every shock left behind. Next is the strait jacket. That falls to the ground, leaving her in a typical prisoner-type jumpsuit that makes his blood boil. She’s chained into a standing position. He phases away her shackles, catching her when her legs give out from sudden blood flow. Her fingers twitch desperately at her sides, but she can’t lift her arms. They haven’t been adequately exercised in far too long. 

“Vizh.” She starts sobbing, and he lifts her up carefully, trying not to jostle her too terribly. It’s so reminiscent to how he held her after Ultron. But this time her head is tucked into his neck, tears running hot against his skin. He can feel the hum of her mind reaching out to him, and he allows her willingly. She emits a low hum of pain as she seeks solace against his psyche. He presses a kiss to her hair, sweeps away her hurt and fear with all the warmth he feels at having her back with him, safe. 

Thank you thank you thank you thank you she sends his way. He doesn't say that she has nothing to think him for, that her imprisonment is partially his fault. He will carry that guilt with him, even as he works to nurse her back to health.


End file.
